


The Many Ways I Can Never Apologize…

by Francowitch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Jail sucked at the best of times, it was ten times worse when you were left jacking off to the memory of your best friend. A million times more so when your new cellmate happens to be the feisty younger brother of that same friend.





	The Many Ways I Can Never Apologize…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the BF fandom, and I do hope that you enjoy. It is a gift for the wonderful [Salmon ](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95) who has been gracing us all with awesome [lewd] images of Ash with Max... and a fic had to be written... 
> 
> (I'm so sorry this took so long to finish... I was very nervous, with it being the first for me in this fandom)
> 
> Thank you to [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) for going over this! I really appreciate it and you are a gem!!1 <3

**The Many Ways I Can Never Apologize…**

 

There weren’t many ways to get entertainment when in prison, ways to relieve your stresses outside of fighting, but that was something that would guarantee time in solitary if it was caught by the guards. It wasn’t abnormal to hear the familiar moans and grunts from men in the night as they took care of themselves in their dark cells. Names of loved ones whispered out and lost in the dark, what is one more to add to the night?

Max Lobo groaned as he felt his own cock remind him of his own need, his hand wrapping around the growing erection. The image of his friend and once squad member Griffin came to mind. Max felt guilt as he stroked himself, remembering the way Griffin was on those long nights. His deep voice telling stories around the campfire. The way he laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Max fantasized Griffin’s mouth wrapped around his cock, the wet heat enveloping him. Max bit into his pillow to muffle the moans as he came, his hot release filling his cupped hand. 

Max panted into the dark cell, cum cooling in his hands; how could he do this? Using his best friend as fapping material. Shame pooled in his guts as he dragged himself from his bunk to wash himself off. He was grateful that unlike others he didn’t have a cellmate, so his nighttime pastimes were just one more sound among the others, lost in the sea of loneliness. The guards passed with a sharp rap against the bars, reminding the inmates to be quiet, flashlights shining into the bunks to ensure that each man was alone in their bed. 

“Glenreed, get back into your bunk,” a familiar deep voice called into the cell.

Max nodded, his hand,s in the air, still wet from washing. “Yes sir, was just cleaning my hands.”

“Boss says you will be getting a new bunkmate.” The man shone the light into Max’s eyes, then down his form before flicking it to the bed.“Some fresh meat.”

“Great,” Max said, pulling himself back into bed, rolling over with the thin regulation grey cover pulled over his shoulders.

_ Fuck _ . Max felt his mind reeling as he tried to remember the last conversation he had with Charlie. There must have been something, as he was promised so long as he was there, he would be alone in his cell. Max grumbled, deciding it was too late and it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it, if the warden had already okayed the transfer. 

The morning only brought on more regrets as Max looked over the blond haired, green-eyed scowling inmate who was unceremoniously prodded into his cell. Why was he so familiar? The kid was named Ash Lynx, and according to the hasty call Max had received from Charlie only an hour earlier, the kid was someone who needed babysitting. 

The regrets morphed into annoyance and a headache that almost never left as the kid was more trouble than he was worth. Starting fights with some of the more unsavoury types, all to send a message. Max could feel himself aging with each moment spent around the young man; that he commanded such presence despite his age was impressive to the older man. And fuck he was smart, too damn smart. It was not long before he had already worked out just who Max was; that the kid knew his real identity and had even read his articles was impressive. 

Then came the moment which Max couldn’t forget, the moment it clicked for why this young man looked so familiar. He was Griffin’s younger brother. The boy who Griffin would talk about, the smile that could light up a room, but the smile was no more. Now there was only the smart and tough Ash Lynx, hardened by time and abuse.

 

* * *

 

Ash wasn’t sure when things changed for him with Max; this was the guy who shot his brother. Not that it was something that could have been really helped, and Ash knew his anger was misguided. It was just that the real enemy was not one he could easily reach. And this Max was right in front of him, an easy target. Instead of fighting back though, Max just listened and even when Ash wanted to just collapse the large man just held onto him, not saying a word. 

In Max he was able to find someone to share with him the grief he had over the loss of his brother. How his once strong and protective brother was nothing more than a living corpse. Ash knew that it wasn’t Max’s fault. If anything it was thanks to this man that he was able to have even a small piece of his brother back. 

Ash pressed closer, feeling heat radiating off of the older man. Around them they could hear the familiar sounds of other inmates as they settled down for the night. It was scary to Ash how easily he could get used to this, being wrapped up in these strong arms each night. It surprised Ash, as normally touch would make him recoil, remind him of those days with Dino. Those darker days that made him who he was now. It seemed though that with Max it was different, in these arms he was safe and he craved the broad arms that pulled him in. 

 

* * *

_ Years pass… _

Max was so done with his desk job, he never thought that after years of crazy-dangerous assignments, wishing he were home and safe that he would now be wishing for some kind of excitement. 

Max looked down at his phone, which had buzzed in his pocket. Max smiled as he saw it was a text from his ex-wife Jessica, letting him know that their son was doing well in class and managed to get a B in his mathematics. He typed in a quick reply of ‘tell him that Daddy’s proud’ before shoving the device back into his pocket and pulling out the key for his apartment. 

Max looked around his home; it was a decently sized apartment for the city. Two bedrooms that didn’t cost an arm and a leg was almost unheard of, but thanks to his connections it was possible. Another set of shoes sat at the doorway

Max was surprised that the living area was empty, no scent of cooking coming from the kitchen. “Hello?”

He wandered through the apartment, finding no trace of anyone until he reached the bedroom. What he saw there took his breath away.

“Hey Daddy, I missed you. I hope you don’t mind I borrowed one of your shirts cause I was feeling cold.”

Max swallowed, his mouth having gone as dry as the sahara. On the bed, Ash was lounging wearing nothing more than one of his plaid shirts and some wire framed glasses. His blond hair mussed as though he had just woken up from a nap, and his fingers playing at the hem, slowly revealing more of his milky white skin.

Max hooked his fingers against the knot of his tie, tugging it slightly to loosen the strip of silk. “Have you been a good boy while Daddy was at work?”

Ash sat forward, going to his hands and knees, the too-big shirt hanging off of his shoulders, giving Max a full view of Ash’s body. “I was so lonely.”

Max reached the edge of the bed, the younger man grabbing the tie to pull him down for a deep kiss. He moaned as Ash’s tongue penetrated his mouth, he could feel as his blood rushed downwards, filling his cock. 

“I missed you too Kitten,” Max said breathlessly as their lips parted, “I almost didn’t make it through work.”

Ash pressed himself against Max, rutting against his older lover. “Should I have sent you a text?”

Max shivered, remember the last time Ash messaged him at work. It had been a series of photos of himself jerking off, finishing with the last showing streaks of white covering his bare chest. Never had Max needed to excuse himself from a meeting so fast, rushing back home to take care of his naughty lover.

“No,” Max kissed Ash’s neck, “no, I think that would have been a bad idea. This was a nice surprise. Why don’t you show Daddy what you have underneath that shirt.”

Ash grinned, pulling back onto the bed, letting the tie slip from his grip slowly. The sound of silk sliding through his fingers caused a shiver to run down Max’s spine. Ash leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide open. He traced his fingers along the edge of the shirt, pulling it back just slightly, making Max’s heart race. 

“Daddy,” Ash whined, his legs spread wide, his hand lifting back his balls to show his entrance. “I need you, I feel so empty.”

Max rubbed his hand across his groin, feeling his erection pressing against the fabric. “Yeah baby? Why don’t you show me just how hungry your hole is?”

Max moaned as Ash presses a lubed finger inside, the tight ring of muscle easily taking the digit. Removing his belt and unzipping his slacks as Ash added a second finger, Ash rocked back against his own hand, his eyes closed as he took his own pleasure. 

“That’s right baby, open yourself nice and wide for Daddy,” Max crooned. 

Ash whimpered, removing his fingers as Max nudged his cock against the entrance. Max teased the fluttering hole, pressing against Ash until the head of his cock breached the rim only to pull back out. 

“Please Daddy,” Ash whined, his face red with tears pouring down his face.

“You beg so sweetly for me Baby,” Max stroked himself once more, smearing more lube on his shaft, “how could I ever refuse this face?”

With one hand on Ash’s hip to steady him, Max thrusted into the younger man, a soft moan rumbling from his chest as he felt the heat wrap around his cock. Steadily, Max pressed inside, allowing Ash no real time to adjust to his intrusion, relishing the way his back arched, flushed cock leaking precum along his abdomen. 

“You feel so good,” Max groaned, “the way you tighten around me. I can’t get enough.”

Ash rocked back until he felt Max bottom out. Max gripped Ash’s hips, stilling the younger man for a brief moment before he started to thrust earnestly. The moans filled the room as Max pushed back Ash’s legs until he was practically in half. Thrusting deeper and harder than before, enjoying the way Ash’s whole body blossomed with a brilliant scarlet blush. The red which stood out against the white of the oversized dress shirt he was wearing. 

“Daddy,” Ash whined, “ahh, you’re so big…”

“Such a good boy,” Max crooned.

“I’m so close…” Ash panted, “can I cum Daddy, please.”

Max slowed down his rhythm, pulling himself almost all the way out before thrusting back inside. “Soon Baby--”

“Deeper, Daddy, please.”

Max enjoyed watching the young man writhe under him, he wanted more though. Deeper, harder, more. Max leaned forward and ripped open the dress shirt, buttons flying in all directions. His mouth latching on one of Ash’s pert nipples, playing with the hard bud between his teeth. Max kept sucking until Ash was whining in his arms, grinning as he came off with a wet pop.

Ash wrapped his arms around Max’s neck, pulling him up for a deep kiss, “Fill me, I need every drop inside of me.”

“You are such a greedy boy,” Max spoke, his voice low against Ash’s neck.

“Only for you Daddy,” Ash’s nails raked down Max’s back. 

Max pulled Ash up so that he was sitting on Max’s lap. His fingers gripping Ash’s ass, helping him slide up and down his cock. 

“Cum for me Baby Boy,” Max nipped Ash’s earlobe as he thrusted up one last time, his hot release filling Ash.

Ash threw back his head as he felt the rush of heat from Max, his balls tightening as he came between them.

 

* * *

Max woke several hours later, stirring to the sound of movement in the bedroom. He threw out his hand only to realize he was alone in bed, sitting up groggily. 

“Hey there Baby,” Max smiled seeing Ash walk into the bedroom wearing nothing more than the remains of his white dress shirt and a pair of steaming cups in his hands. “I should be getting something for you.”

Ash chuckled, “You worked hard today, I wanted to do something special.”

Max sighed taking the one offered mug, the scent of dark roast rose up filling all of his senses. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my Daddy.” Ash climbed back into bed.

Max looked to the ruins of his shirt, “I’m going to need a new one.”

“Hmm,” Ash hummed, “I don’t know; I rather like the improvements you made to it.”

“You are such a brat,” Max chuckled.

“I’m  _ your _ brat,” Ash said saucily as he placed his cup beside him and straddled Max’s lap.

“And what a handful you are,” Max put his own mug down and pulled Ash against him. “I will never be able to apologize.”

Ash laughed, “What? To who?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Max kissed Ash slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ash melted against the older man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos feeds the muse and are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
